Nuestro primer día
by Luthien99
Summary: James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Cuatro chicos, un compartimento y el viaje en tren de camino a Hogwarts. ¿Qué podría pasar? Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

**NUESTRO PRIMER DÍA**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a su creadora, J. K. Rowling. Yo únicamente me divierto con su maravillosa creación.

Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario _"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"_ del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

* * *

 **I.**

 **James Potter**

Fue su madre quien le despertó aquella mañana y le instó a que bajara a desayunar. El chico no se lo pensó dos veces, en escuchar la voz de su madre pegó un salto de la cama y estuvo vestido y preparado para coger el baúl e irse lo antes posible.

Aquello casi nunca funcionaba a la primera. Su madre decidió que dejaría de despertarle, pues cada día era un discusión. El chico se resistía a levantarse a la hora, pero como él siempre decía, eso formaba parte de su encanto. Aquel día, en cambio, James saltó de la cama sin vacilaciones y bajó volando a la cocina. Sus ojos chispearon en llegar y sentarse frente al plato vacío. La cocina se extendía ante él mientras su padre preparaba el desayuno y James lo esperaba impaciente.

—¡Papá, no tengo todo el día! —exclamó el chico mientras su padre le daba la vuelta a las tortitas que se volvían doradas en la sartén.

—Cálmate, James… Es pronto y vamos con tiempo.

James no podía contener sus nervios. Veía a su padre preparando el desayuno con calma y su estrés crecía por momentos. Jamás había sentido esa sensación antes, ese nudo que le oprimía el pecho, haciendo que tuviera la necesidad de ir lo más deprisa posible para llegar el primer a la estación y conseguir un buen compartimento en el Expreso a Hogwarts.

Sentado allí, en la mesa de la cocina y esperando a que su padre le preparará el desayuno, miraba el billete en sus manos. Lo apretó con fuerza y sus piernas temblaron bajo la mesa. Y no era el miedo a lo desconocido lo que le hacía sentirse nerviosos, sino las terribles ganas que tenía por llegar y que, al fin, diera comienzo la mejor época de su vida. Y es que James se había criado escuchando historias de sus padres sobre lo maravillosa que era la escuela y lo que más deseaba, sobre todas las cosas, era poder entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. Eso era lo que más deseaba con creces.

—Venga, a desayunar —el padre de James llegó a la mesa con un planto lleno de tortitas y lo dejó frente al chico. Con un suave movimiento de varita llenó el vaso de James con zumo.

El plato se vació con una rapidez inigualable. El señor Potter se dio la vuelta un segundo y en volverse hacía James ya había acabado con la ración de tortitas.

—¡¿Ya has acabado?! —exclamó su madre asombrada en aparecer en la cocina—. Y dicen que los nervios quitan el hambre… —dijo mientras besaba a su hijo.

—¿Mamá, crees que me darán un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch? —preguntó James, aprovechando que su madre había aparecido. Llevaba haciendo aquella pregunta desde que llego la carta de la escuela.

—No creo, James —volvió a explicarle su madre—. Como ya te dije, entrar en el equipo el primer año es muy complicado. Difícilmente cogen a alumnos de primero.

—¿Cuándo te lo dieron a ti? —preguntó el chico.

—En tercero —respondió su madre mientras daba un sorbo a la taza humeante de negro café.

—¿Tengo que esperarme a tercero?

—O podrías hacer lo posible para que te dieran un puesto en el equipo mucho antes. Yo creo que podrás conseguirlo —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—. Nunca he visto a nadie jugar como tu, mi rey. El truco está en confiar siempre en ti mismo.

James sonrió con orgullo.

—Todo eso está muy bien cariño —dijo el señor Potter cogiendo a su mujer por la cintura y acercándose a ella con sutileza. Se quedó a su lado y luego miró a su hijo sentado todavía en la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Pero no crees que deberíamos ir saliendo ya? Al final llegarás tarde a la estación, James…

—¡Pues vamos! —James salió con lo puesto a la calle, caminando a grandes zancadas a través del jardín de los Potter. Llegó hasta el coche muggle de su padre y se subió en el. Estaba tan nervioso que creyó que el corazón le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar y que todo aquello por lo que llevaba años esperando llegase al fin. Y es que James sabía que había nacido para estar en Hogwarts y todos aquellos años, en los que había sido consciente de lo que esa escuela representaba, habían sido una larga espera. Pero ya no esperaría más, pensó. Aunque quizás si que tuvo que esperar con fastidio a que sus padres salieran de la casa y subieran al coche.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! —gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla—. ¡¿Podemos irnos ya o voy a tener que esperar mucho más?!

Su madre se asomó por el umbral de la puerta del jardín y comenzó a caminar hacía el coche. James la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con la cabeza fuera a través de la ventanilla bajada.

—¿Y Papá?

El señor Potter salió detrás de su mujer, cargado con el baúl de James que el chico había olvidado en casa. James sonrió enseñando los dientes y excusándose así de su descuido.

—No creo que durarás mucho en Hogwarts sin el baúl, James —dijo su padre cuando llegó hasta el coche y guardando el baúl en el maletero, subió en el asiento del conductor. Su madre estaba sentada junto a él como copiloto. James se inclinó hacía adelante, quedando en medio de los dos asientos de sus padres—. ¿Listo?

—¡Más que listo! —James sonrió y con esa afirmación su padre arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a la estación de King's Cross.

El caminó se hizo larguísimo para el joven James. Cada calle que el coche avanzaba, cada esquina que dejaba atrás, James suspiraba esperando que fuera la última, pero rugía con fastidio cada vez que al torcer la esquina aparecía otra calle que atravesar.

Uno de septiembre. Día en el que da comienzo la actividad rutinaria en Londres después de las vacaciones de verano. Todo el mundo salía de sus casas con ánimos de que aquel año de trabajo comenzara con buen pie. Esperanzados y con grandes expectativas, los londinenses comenzaban ese uno de septiembre y rezaban para que acabará en cuanto antes.

Llegaron a la estación de King's Cross y el imponente edificio se extendía longevo sobre sus cabezas. Los ojos de James iban de un lugar a otro, examinándolo todo con gran determinación y ensimismamiento. Pudo distinguir en la lejanía a varios niños que tiraban de baúles y supo que aquellos serían compañeros de escuela.

Su padre sacó en seguida su baúl y dejó que el chico lo llevará por insistencia propia.

Pronto se vieron rodeados de cientos de transeúntes que cogían el tren esa mañana del primero de septiembre. Y es que la estación sufría un gran colapso de personas en aquel momento. James y sus padres cruzaron al andén 9 y ¾ apresurados. Iban con tiempo, todavía faltaban diez minutos para que el tren marchará hacía la estación de Hogsameade, pero por insistencia de James y sus incontrolables nervios, habían llegado demasiado pronto.

—Es muy pronto, cariño —dijo su madre cuando quedaron parados frente al tren escarlata. Muchas familias se encontraban paradas como ellos, y los niños ya corrían alborotados subiendo al tren o bajando dando los últimos abrazos de despedida. Era abrumador, pensó James. Pero había algo que le encanto dentro de aquel caos general de personas, baúles, jaulas y espeso humo de locomotora. Había algo que causo en él un gran efecto, él iba a destacar dentro de todo aquel caos, él sería alguien importante dentro de todo aquel bullicio. James Potter iba a comerse el mundo y comenzaría por Hogwarts.

—Hemos llegado a la hora perfecta —dijo James mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la gran serpiente escarlata que expulsaba vapor. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del monumental tren que le iba a llevar a Hogwarts—. ¿Puedo subir ya?

Su madre se acercó a él y cogió su pequeño rostro entre las manos. Le besó en la frente, en las mejillas y le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Iba a echar mucho de menos a su pequeño.

—¡Mamá, controlate! —James se deshizo de los brazos de su madre y acomodándose las gafas, miró a todos lados avergonzado—. Todavía no he subido al tren y ya estoy quedando en ridículo.

—Te voy a extrañar, mi amor — reafirmó la señora Potter mientras sus ojos se humedecían con sutileza—. Te has hecho tan mayor que a veces me cuesta creerlo —sollozó.

—Mamá, que no me voy a la guerra —James sonrió y se abrazó a su madre—. Y que sepas que yo también te echaré de menos.

Su madre se aprovechó de aquella muestra de cariño por parte de su hijo y estrechó con fuerza al chico. En soltarle, James abrazó a su padre y este le dijo:

—Recuerda James que no hace falta meterse en líos para ser el centro de atención… —le dijo—. No debes buscar problemas donde no los hay solo para causar efecto entre los demás, ¿está bien?

James asintió.

—Tan solo sé tu mismo.

 _Entonces tenemos un problema_ , pensó James.

—Pero sobre todo, disfruta este curso —aseguró su padre—. Un primer año en Hogwarts solo pasa una vez en la vida.

Pronto James estuvo dentro del tren. Se despidió de sus padres con un último abrazo y subió apresurado. Dejó atrás el alboroto de la estación para encontrarse dentro de un caos diferente. En la entrada del vagón de los de primer año se amontonaban un sin fin de alumnos que querían subir. Los prefectos distribuían y ayudaban a los de primer año como podían, acomodándoles en compartimentos a través del vagón. James, en ver todo aquel caos, decidió ir por su cuenta. Se alejó de aquel vagón pasillo a través pasando como podía entre todos los alumnos que se congregaban allí. Cuando consiguió alejarse y llegar a un lugar en el que los alumnos se habían calmado y se podía caminar sin tener que dudar de tu propia respiración, se encontró en una extraña situación.

—Tienes que irte al otro vagón donde están los alumnos de primero —dijo la niña a uno de los niños que como James se había alejado del vagón a donde pertenecían los de primer año.

—Pero yo…

—Nada de peros, tendrías que estar allí —y la niña de espaldas a James, se giró en darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a través del pasillo. El cabello de la niña bailó con un grácil movimiento al voltearse. Una larga melena roja cual llamarada ardiente pasó por delante de los ojos de James, para segundo más tarde encontrarse envuelto por una especie de sueño verde esmeralda, el sueño de un mundo paralelo dentro de aquellos ojos.

James enmudeció.

—¿Eres de primero? —preguntó la niña.

—S-sí —respondió James con dificultad.

—Pues ya sabes, iros los dos hacía el otro vagón —exigió.

James se paró a mirar a aquella niña detalladamente. A juzgar por su túnica, que no poseía emblema alguno de pertenencia a ninguna casa de la escuela, James supo que ella también era de primero.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo James volviendo en si y sacando a relucir su descaro.

Ella lo miró frunciendo las cejas.

—Lily Evans.

—Yo soy James Potter.

—Muy bien James Potter… ¿Algo más?

—Creo que tu también deberías venir con nosotros, Lily Evans. Como bien has dicho, los de primer año debemos estar en otro vagón…

—¿Cómo sabes que soy de primero? —dijo la niña con fastidio.

—Por qué soy James Potter.

Lily resopló refunfuñando y se marchó pasillo a través en dirección al vagón continuo. James alzó las cejas mientras miraba a como se iba. Fijó sus ojos en el movimiento acompasado de su melena con el de sus piernas al caminar y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver en si. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que había un niño a su lado.

—Hola —saludó James.

El niño, algo atemorizado por lo que acababa de pasar, sonrió a James tímidamente.

—Soy James Potter —dijo tendiéndole la mano para así hacer que el niño se sintiera menos acobardado ante él.

El niño cogió su mano con suavidad y la agitó al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Yo soy Peter Pettigrew.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

 **Peter Pettigrew**

El baúl era pesado, Peter tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para cargarlo desde casa a la estación. Su madre le acompañaba pero no podía dejar que llevara ella. Su madre, que a duras penas se había levantado para acompañarle a estación de King's Cross para comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts, no iba a prestarse voluntaria para llevarle el baúl, así que lo cogió él mismo dejando salir un suspiro de resignación. No quería pensar así de ella, no quería ser cruel después de todo lo que ella hacía por él.

Habían cogido transporte muggle para llegar a la estación y durante todo el viaje, Peter se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba el rostro de su madre por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba cansada, sus mejillas apenas tenían luz y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Peter dedujo que ella y su padre habrían discutido aquella mañana antes de salir de casa. _Que raro_ , pensó con ironía. No había día en el que el borracho de su padre no tuviera una discusión pendiente con su madre. Cada día era por algo diferente, cada día era un nuevo problema que se solucionaba con gritos, golpes y lágrimas. La ebria mente de su padre no podía funcionar demasiado bien bajo los efectos del alcohol muggle y sus nublados sentidos le volvían las ideas turbias. Pero el alcohol ya no era escusa para que el hombre actuara de esa manera, sino que formaba parte de su forma de ser.

Peter había aprendido a temerle pero sabía convivir con él. A veces, con tal de no recibir algún que otro golpe se posicionaba en contra de su madre a favor del hombre. Y se quedaba quieto, inmóvil mientras veía lo que su padre le hacía sin hacer nada, sin mover un dedo. Era un cobarde, se decía muchas veces. Pero el miedo a ese hombre era mucho mayor al miedo a que le hiciera daño a su madre. Esa era su única manera de subsistir en aquella casa. Día tras día, en llegar, se encontraba con el mismo circo de siempre. Su padre tirado en el sofá con una cerveza de alguna marca muggle y gritando a su madre que esta en la cocina. Pero cuando los días pasan y siempre es lo mismo, uno empieza a acostumbrarse y aceptar con resignación que esa es la vida que te ha tocado vivir.

En llegar a la estación sintió un nudo en el pecho. Estaba muy nervioso y tenía mucho miedo. Le temblaban manos y piernas. Miró a su madre, que se dio cuenta de la expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro de su hijo e intentó alentarle con una sonrisa. La mujer apenas recordaba lo que era sonreír, lo había olvidado a base de palabras crueles y golpes llenos de odio. Pero intento hacerlo y Peter lo agradeció en silencio.

Tenía mucho miedo. El imponente edificio se extendía monumental sobre su cabeza y el corazón le latía con fuerza. El simple hecho de pensar en que tenía que conocer a gente nueva y hacer amigos le provocó una repentina parálisis en las piernas que le impidió andar. Sintió los pies pegados al suelo. No podía avanzar.

La verdad, es que nunca se le había dado demasiado bien hacer nuevos amigos y desde siempre había sido el protagonista de todas las burlas de los niños del barrio. Él era el centro de la diana en la partida de ¡ _Vamos todos a por Peter!_ Supo que ahora tampoco sería diferente. Captaría la atención de todos aquellos matones que estuvieran aburridos y él volvería a ser la clave para sacarles de su fatigoso aburrimiento.

Aturdido por la idea de lo que se le venía encima, se quedó parado frente a estación sin atreverse a entrar. Su madre vio que Peter se paraba confuso por sus emociones y lo ánimo, nuevamente, a que siguiera caminando.

—Peter, Hogwarts es el mejor lugar en el que puedes estar ahora —dijo su madre, acercándose a él—. No debes temer, allí no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerte daño ¿entiendes?

Las palabras de su madre calaron e hicieron efecto positivo en Peter, que reanudó su marcha y pronto estuvo dentro del andén 9 y ¾.

La gente corría de arriba a abajo y pasaba delante de sus ojos sin dejar rastro. Veía cientos de rostros cada vez que giraba sus ojos hacía la derecha y cientos de rostros más cuando miraba hacía izquierda. Abrumado y mentalmente colapsado, Peter casi no podía ni respirar. Estaba confuso y asustado y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para subir al tren. Fue entonces cuando la locomotora pitó haciendo saber que ya era la hora. Después del estruendo, se despidió de su madre y se embarcó hacía lo desconocido.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que Peter fue valiente en toda su vida.

Con los nervios y las prisas, no se dio cuenta de que había subido por la entrada equivocada. El vagón al que subió no era el que pertenecía a los alumnos de primer año y no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que alguien se lo hizo saber.

La niña se paró frente a él cuando lo encontró deambulando por el vagón de compartimentos cerrados. El tren todavía no había dado comienzo a su marcha, pero muchos alumnos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos compartimentos y esperando ansiosos su salida de la estación de Londres.

—No deberías estar aquí —mientras la niña le hablaba burlona y con un toque de soberbia, se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba pasillo a través hacía ellos.

Aquel niño no podía ser mayor que él, pero inspiró un miedo espantoso a Peter, que se alejó unos centímetros de la conversación que estaba teniendo aquel chico con la niña que le había parado alimentando su soberbia a base de darle ordenes a Peter.

La forma de hablar, la manera de moverse y gesticular que tenía aquel niño era la más común en aquellos que se metían con Peter. La soberbia denotó en la voz del niño, muy parecida a la de niña pelirroja, y provocó en Peter un escalofrío. Tuvo miedo de que aquel niño, después de echar a la niña de allí, fuera a por él y empezaran las burlas. Pero no. Su miedo paso en cuanto el chico le sonrió y le tendió la mano como a un igual queriendo saber su nombre. Peter confió en aquel acto de benevolencia y ambos se encaminaron a buscar un compartimento juntos.

—Menuda esa Lily Evans, ¿no crees? —dijo James mientras caminaban hacía el otro vagón—. Va de listilla y tiene un mal genio que asusta…

—Ya ves… —dijo Peter, sintiéndose acogido por aquel niño.

Caminaba a su lado y no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía caminando a su lado. Caminando al lado de James, él mismo se veía más apuesto y más temible para aquellos que quisieran meterse con él. Caminar al lado de James Potter iba a beneficiarle en muchos sentidos. Lo mejor de todo aquello es que había conseguido encontrar a alguien que le acompañara en su primer día y en el viaje de camino a la escuela, y ese ya era un gran paso para el joven Peter.

En adentrarse en el vagón continuo, en dirección contraría al vagón de los de primer año, caminaron hasta la figura de un niño que rugía furioso. Se acercaron a él y esperaron a que el niño se diera cuenta del acercamiento de Peter y James.

—¿Qué estáis mirando? —dijo el niño con una arrogancia que a Peter le recordó al tono que James había empleado para hablar con la niña del otro vagón—. ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Por qué eres tan borde? —preguntó James al niño. Peter se asombró por el drástico cambio que James había sufrido en el tono de voz. Había aparcado a un lado aquella arrogancia utilizada con Evans y ahora hablaba con un tono más calmado, mas pasivo y cercano. Había tratado a Peter del mismo modo y ahora estaba tratando a aquel arrogante desconocido de la misma forma—. Soy James Potter —dijo el chico, tendiéndole de la mano de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Peter.

El niño de cabello oscuro dudó por un momento si estrechar la mano que James le tendía. Y Peter temió por un segundo que aquello acabará mal. Pero no. El niño extendió su mano y la estrechó contra la de James, provocando un sutil vaivén durante la conexión.

—Soy Sirius —dijo el niño—. Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

 **Sirius Black**

El grabado en la puerta era claro y contundente.

 _Sirius_.

La puerta de su habitación había tenido aquel grabado desde que tenía consciencia de ello. Formaba parte de la lúgubre apariencia de aquella casa y de la amargura que amparaba a todos los que vivían en ella. Aquel grabado tenía un significado oscuro para Sirius, que con apenas once años ya sabía que aquel no era su lugar. Nunca se había sentido atado sentimentalmente a el y jamás había mostrado mucho interés en intentarlo. Llevaba once años sin formar parte de ningún lado, no había ningún lugar al que se sintiera moralmente ligado y aquel grabado en la puerta con su nombre era una burla a todo aquello que él sentía. Ya que el grabado atestiguaba que él formaba parte de aquella familia lo quisiera o no. Y aunque la estima no le ataba a aquella casa, la sangre es la sangre y el peso de un apellido vive contigo durante el resto de tus días.

Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras atormentado por aquellos pensamientos.

—¡Kreacher, baja el baúl de Sirius! —gritó su madre cuando Sirius llegó al salón.

Walburga Black estaba sentada en una gran butaca roja situada en un lateral del gran salón. Sirius observó la imagen patriarcal de su madre sentado en aquella enorme butaca y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Todo estaba perfectamente conectado en aquella lúgubre estancia, todo se complementaba a la perfección. Las paredes ennegrecidas, el suelo de frio parqué, cortinas aterciopeladas que ocultaban la luz del sol, restos de una elegancia marchita con el paso de los años y su madre allí sentada, tan consumida como el esplendor que aquella casa pudo tener tiempo atrás.

Sirius se quedó mirando a su madre desde las escaleras, solo un par de escalones le separaban del suelo del salón. Kreacher ya bajaba el baúl a sus espaldas y en Sirius ver el esfuerzo que el elfo estaba haciendo, quiso ayudarle. Subió los peldaños que le faltaban para llegar a Kreacher y extendió las manos hacía él con intención de coger el pesado baúl.

—No ayudes al elfo, Sirius… —dijo su madre desde la butaca, observando la escena en silencio—. Es un elfo doméstico, está aquí con la única intención de servirnos… ¿No es cierto, Kreacher?

—Sí, mi ama —musitó el elfo y continuó bajando las escaleras, dejando a Sirius atrás.

Su madre ojeaba la edición del Profeta de aquel primero de septiembre de 1971. Sus ojos se movían a medida que avanzaba su lectura, ensimismada y completamente ajena a la mirada atenta de su hijo. Fue en bajar Regulus las escaleras cuando la mujer levantó la vista del periódico.

—¿Ya estáis los dos listos? —preguntó Walburga.

Regulus miró a Sirius y contestó por los dos.

—Sí, madre.

—Bien —concluyó—. Vuestro padre os llevará a la estación. Yo no iré y sigo sin entender porqué tienes que ir tu también Regulus, podrías quedarte en casa.

—Quiero ir a despedir a Sirius.

Sirius se mantuvo callado al lado de su hermano.

—Puedes despedirle en casa..

—Quiero ir.

Su madre levantó la vista del papel que tenía entre las manos. Miró a Regulus y volvió a bajar la vista a su lectura.

—Como quieras —dijo dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

Regulus miró entonces a Sirius esperando a que se despidiera de su madre antes de marcharse por la puerta y no volver hasta navidad. Este parecía no reaccionar hasta que Regulus le dio un suave toque en el hombro como señal. Cuando Regulus captó la atención de su hermano inclinó la cabeza para que se acercara a su madre. Sirius entendió el gesto pero no estaba muy seguro de querer aceptarlo.

Sirius caminó hacía la mujer a la que llamaba madre y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla habló rápido y conciso.

—Adiós, Madre.

Su madre puso la mejilla y contestó con la misma antipatía que su hijo había mostrado.

—Adiós, Sirius. No te metas en demasiados problemas y no hagas nada que pueda dejar en evidencia a la familia. Recuerda quien eres y de donde vienes, ¿lo has entendido? —La mujer bajó la vista al periódico nuevamente—. Hablé con tus primas la semana pasada y Bella se ofreció voluntaria para echarte un ojo… Podrías seguir su ejemplo, no estaría de más.

—Pues ya le diré a Bellatrix que no me eche tanto el ojo, que yo ya sé cuidarme por mi solo.

Su madre le miró, levantando la vista lentamente. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y alzó las cejas con un toque de amarga soberbia. Aquel rostro daba miedo, pensó Sirius. Las sobras que se dibujaban bajo sus pómulos eran tenebrosas y oscuras. Tenía los huesos del contorno de los ojos marcados y acababan en forma puntiaguda que provocaba que su rostro fuera más agresivo.

—Tú solo ten presente lo que te he dicho, Sirius… —dijo Walburga—. Ahora márchate ya, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Sirius dio media vuelta dejando allí a su madre. Y aquella fue la última vez que vio a su madre aquel año. La imagen de Walburga que se le aparecía en la mente era aquella que había visto aquella mañana. Una imagen patriarcal y solemne, sentada en aquella butaca roja escarlata entre las sombras de la casa de los Black de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius caminaba hacía la calle y Regulus le seguía.

Los dos hermanos llegaron al coche muggle que estaba aparcado en la cera de enfrente al número 12, que se ocultó en salir los dos chicos.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en qué pasaría si en vez de cogernos en Slytherin nos cogieran en otra casa? —Preguntó en voz baja Sirius a su hermano una vez habían subido al coche—. ¿Lo has pensado, Reg?

Su hermano pequeño giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué dices, Sirius?  
—Lo estoy diciendo muy enserio, Reg. ¿Lo has pensado?

—No, la verdad —Regulus volvió a mirar al frente. Los dos hablaban en voz baja para que su padre no pudiera escuchar la conversación que los dos hermanos estaban manteniendo—. Pero supongo que no estaría bien —Sirius le miró preocupado—. ¿Qué Black no ha estado en Slytherin?

—Alguno habrá que no haya estado… ¿No?

—Sirius, ¿qué intentas decirme?

—Madre y Padre siempre han dado por sentado que los dos vamos a estar en Slytherin, pero y si uno de los dos no lo está. Y si somos diferentes al estereotipo impuesto por los Slytherins. ¿Podría ser, no? No todos los miembros de una familia son iguales, pueden haber matices que diferencian a cada individuo.

—¿Crees que puede tocarte en otra casa? —preguntó su hermano.

—No lo sé, Reg —respondió—. Pero si no me tocará en Slytherin... ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cuál sería el castigo? Ni Madre ni Padre tienen autoridad en Hogwarts, no podrían hacer nada si el Sombrero me manda a otra casa.

Sirius lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No quería estar en Slytherin. Y es que la sola idea de pensar que tendría que soportar a los malcriados hijos de los amigos de sus padres hacía que le hirviera las sangre. Sabía que todos ellos acabarían en Slytherin, pues daban el perfil y eran claros ejemplos del canon establecido por esa casa. Pero Sirius no era como ellos y él lo sabía. No tenía que mentirse a si mismo, no debía engañarse y aceptaba que su mentalidad e ideología eran distintas a todos aquellos factores en común que tenían aquellos niños.

—Espero que té manden a Slytherin —dijo Regulus después de un silencio.

El coche avanzaba a través de la ciudad y su padre se mantuvo callado. Orión Black no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

—¿Qué pensarías de mi si no lo hicieran? —le preguntó Sirius con gran preocupación.

Regulus le miró.

—No pensaría nada malo de ti, Sirius —contestó su hermano—. Nos volveríamos a ver para Navidad igualmente y seguiríamos jugando con la nieve en la calle como siempre… ¿Verdad? —Regulus se mostró esperanzando y Sirius sonrió complacido por la respuesta de su hermano pequeño, cuya alma aun no había sido corrompida.

Pronto llegaron a la estación y se encontraron con su tío Cygnus y sus tres primas mayores. Las tres aguardaban junto a su padre y a Druella, la madre de las niñas, a la llegada de Sirius para así acompañarle en su primer viaje de ida a la escuela.

—Cada vez hay más muggles por aquí —dijo su tía Druella mirando a todos lados y mostrándose interesada en todas las personas que se cruzaban por delante de sus ojos.

Era una mujer consumida su tía Druella. Consumida y delgada, de finos labios y largos parpados que culminaban en cejas puntiagudas. Tenía los pómulos marcados como su madre y todavía resultaba más escalofriante que Walburga. Su vestido morado oscuro se ceñía a la figura delgada y larga de la mujer. Su pelo estaba recogido en un fuerte moño hacía a tras. Sirius no recordaba haberla visto nunca con el pelo suelo y se preguntó como lo tendría. ¿Rizado como Bellatrix? ¿Ondulado como Andrómeda? ¿O liso como Narcissa? Habían pasado veranos juntos en la Mansión de sus tíos, había vivido largas temporadas festivas con ellos y nunca había visto a su tía con el pelo suelo. Era todo un misterio, pues nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo. Lo cierto era que nunca le preguntaba nada a su tía, si podía evitar entablar conversación con ella mucho mejor. Aquella mujer era peor que su madre.

—¿Estás nervioso, Sirius? —Su tío Cygnus siempre había puesto más interés en él. A decir verdad, era con el que mejor relación tenía de toda su familia. Era un hombre rudo y de recio carácter, pero no era nada comparado con su Padre. Orión Black era el hombre más terco y detestable con el que podías encontrarte y Sirius lo aborrecía profundamente.

—Un poco, la verdad —contestó Sirius a su tío Cygnus.

—No deberías estarlo —dijo Orión—. Solo es una escuela repleta de sangre sucias… ¿Cómo puede esto estar permitido? ¡Mezcla de sangre! ¡Blasfemia repulsiva! Walburga tiene razón, Hogwarts no es un lugar de confianza…

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó Druella a su hermano, el padre de Sirius.

—Durmstrang siempre ha sido una opción… —respondió—. Pero Sirius se empeño en ir a Hogwarts. Y ya te digo… —miró a su hijo—… A la mínima tontería vuelves de cabeza a casa ¿Entendido?

Sirius asintió.

—¿Puedo subir ya?

—Sí.

Sirius miró una última vez a su padre y luego recorrió con los ojos a sus tíos. No dijo nada, ellos tampoco y dándose media vuelta con intención de irse, avanzó unos pasos antes de que una mano en el hombre le detuviera suavemente.

—¿Vas a irte sin despedirte de mi? —La voz de Regulus sonó dulce y melodiosa. Un niño demasiado pequeño aún para entender problemas mayores, más extensos y antiguos. Y eso era lo bueno de su infancia. La escasez de conocimiento hacía que Sirius pudiera tener una buena relación con su hermano y eso era todo lo que importaba. Regulus era lo único que le importaba en estos momentos.

—Claro que no, enano… —Sirius abrazó a su hermano y lo elevó en el aire estrechándolo entre sus brazos—. Portate bien y cuida a Kreacher… Parece que a ti es al único que obedece.

—A Madre le obedece.

—La diferencia es que a Madre la teme y tu, en cambio, le gustas…

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Bien —le dio un último abrazo—. Ahora debo irme. Estarás bien.

Sirius sabía que su hermano estaría bien porqué él era un hijo ejemplar, el miembro de la familia Black que todos quieren. Él acaparaba todo el poco cariño que sus padres pudieran tenerle a sus hijos. A Sirius no le importaba, al contrarío. De esa manera sabría con certeza que su hermano pequeño estaría bien durante su ausencia.

—Adiós, Sirius.

—Adiós, Reg.

Sus primas le esperaron en la entrada del vagón de Slytherin. Subió con ellas mientras compartía unas palabras con Andrómeda y Narcissa, aquellas con las que mejor relación tenía. Andrómeda siempre había sido su prima favorita por excelencia y aunque ahora ellas fueran mayores, a Sirius siempre le quedarían los recuerdos de todos los veranos en la mansión de sus tíos. Aquellos recuerdos que le hacían desarrollar una especie de sentimiento cálido hacía sus primas. Solo hacía Andrómeda y, en menos medida, a Narcissa.

Bella caminaba delante, inspeccionando cada uno de los compartimentos por los que pasaba. Haciéndose ver y notar, luciendo su nuevo uniforme más corto de lo usual y agitando su alocada melena negra por los pasillos del vagón. Sirius no soportaba su afán de protagonismo y su soberbia absoluta.

—¿ _A_ _n_ , hay algún mago o bruja de la familia Black que no haya pertenecido a Slytherin? —preguntó Sirius a su prima _An_ drómeda.

—No recuerdo ninguno ahora, pero estoy segura de que alguno habrá… —contestó—. Estás preocupado por la Selección del Sombrero?

—Sí.

—No debes temerle —le confesó Andrómeda—. Estarás nervioso, como todos lo estamos en ese momento. Pero no debes temerle porqué él lo sabrá y eso puede influir en la elección de tu casa.

—¿Y si no…? —comenzó Sirius, pero Andrómeda no le dejó acabar de hablar.

—Y Si no, no pasa nada Sirius.

Bellatrix encontró un compartimento, pero no estaba vació.

Cuando Narcissa, Andrómeda y Sirius se acercaron al compartimento que Bellatrix había abierto, se encontraron con tres chicos que lucían orgullosos sus túnicas de la casa de las serpientes. Todos eran más mayores que Sirius, todos ellos cursaban entre cuarto y sexto año. El joven Sirius se sentía un extraño encerrado en aquel compartimento de gente conocida pero que detestaba. Lucius Malfoy y sus discípulos, aquellos pringados que siempre iban detrás de él en las reuniones familiares a las que acudía en casa de los Black.

—Yo he de marcharme a mi ronda de Perfectos —dijo Andrómeda sin entrar en el compartimento—. Nos vemos luego… ¡Suerte en tu primer día, Sirius!  
Se fue, y aquel fue el momento perfecto para que Sirius fuera atacado por Malfoy. Nunca habían tenido una relación demasiado fluida y es que ninguno de los dos lo había querido. Eran enemigos inevitables, algo intuitivo. _Yo te odio a ti, tu me odias a mi_ , se decía Sirius buscando una explicación a su enemistad con el hijo único de los Malfoy.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Lucius se puso en pie, quedando frente a Sirius.

 _Ya empezamos Muy valiente por tu parte, Malfoy. Un tío de catorce metiéndose con uno de once. Muy valiente, sí._ —Pensaba Sirus—.

—El principito Black empieza su primer año en la escuela de magia. ¿Que bien, no? —Malfoy le hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios y un tono de malicia demasiado artificial incluso para él—. ¿Estarás ilusionado, no? El pequeñín Sirius Black en primero oh… —Lucius pellizcó con brusquedad una de las mejillas del niño burlándose de él mientras los demás reían a su espalda.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —bramó Sirius, apartando la mano de Lucius de su mejilla y acabando con aquel molesto pellizco.

—Déjale en paz, Lucius… —Narcissa intentó intervenir, pero Lucius no quiso escucharla.

Bellatrix no dijo nada, rió con el resto de las burlas de Malfoy.

—¡Ja, ja! El enano se nos revela… —Lucius retrocedió y se volvió a sentar dejándose caer sobre el asiento—. ¡Pírate de aquí, Black! —exclamó el rubio Slytherin con brusquedad—. No quiero en mi compartimento a niñatos de primero tocando las narices… ¡Anda pírate!  
—¿Niñatos de primero, niñatos de cuarto como tú? Tampoco hay mucha diferencia… ¿No crees? —añadió Sirius con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. A él no lo hacía callar ni su padre a base de ostías—. Y no te preocupes, Malfoy… No iba a tardar mucho en irme. Prefiero estar solo a tener que compartir veinte metros cuadrados de compartimento durante todo el viaje contigo. Adiós.

Y cerrando la puerta tras él, se fue.

Fue curioso cuando, en salir al pasillo y quedarse frente a la puerta cerrada del compartimento —maldiciendo a todos aquellos que habían dentro—, aparecieron dos niños que aparentaban su edad mostrando interés por él.

James Potter le había saludado con amabilidad y cercanía. Ese acto le sirvió para olvidar su enfado y dejar de lado todo aquello que atormentaba su mente. Era su primer día y representaba que debía disfrutar cada momento y todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora había sido sufrir por el condenado apellido que tenía. Pero al conocer a James y a Peter, aquellos dos niños de sonrisas amables y alegres, su corazón adquirió otro latir y dejó de lado todo lo oscuro que formaba parte de aquel mundo Black.

—Tengo una idea… —dijo James Potter a sus dos nuevos conocidos—. Los tres estamos solos y coincidimos en que no queremos ir al vagón de los de primero… ¿Por qué no buscamos un compartimento por nuestra cuenta y vamos a nuestro royo?

—Me gusta la idea de ir a nuestro royo —afirmó Sirius con una sonrisa—.

—¡Di que si! —exclamó James mientras levantaba la mano en lo alto para que Sirius le chocará los cinco. Este así lo hizo.

—¿A qué esperamos entonces? —Sirius ánimo a que la marcha diera comienzo.

Peter seguía a los dos chicos y Sirius y James se encaminaron delante buscando un compartimento vacío para que los tres nuevos conocidos pudiera estar a su royo sin necesitar problemas externos. Sirius se sentía acogido por la cálida sonrisa de aquel niño con gafas y pelo despeinado color azabache.

Caminaron un par de vagones, en dirección a la parte trasera del tren. Este ya se había puesto en marcha y tenían que ir con cuidado de no caer por el traqueteo y los giros del tren al salir de la estación. De caminó al vagón continuo se encontraron con la Señora del Carrito. James la paró y le compró una bolsa llena de caramelos de todos las clases y ofreció compartirlas todas en cuanto encontraran un compartimento. Sirius compró una tableta de chocolate de Honey Ducks, la Señora afirmó que aquella era la única que quedaba y que eso hacía que aquel chocolate fuera el más deliciosa del tren. Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces antes de comprar la tableta.

—Parece que este es el más vacío… —dijo James una vez pasaron la Señora del Carrito.

El compartimento estaba en el último vagón del tren y no estaba del todo vació. Sirius se asomó y vio al niño que había dentro. Miró a James antes de entrar y este alzó los hombros a modo respuesta.

—Es el más vació que hemos encontrado hasta ahora…

—Entremos entonces.

Los tres chicos se adentraron en el compartimento. El niño alzó la cabeza en ver que tres completos desconocidos irrumpieron en la quietud de soledad. Los tres se quedaron allí de pie, frente a él y observándole sin saber muy bien que decir.

James fue el primero en presentarse y en hablar.

—Sentimos la interrupción, pero estamos buscando un compartimento vacío y este es el más vació que hemos encontrado… —esbozó una sonrisa amable—. ¿Te importaría mucho que nos quedáramos?

El niño no supo muy bien que decir.

Sirius examinó con determinación al niño frente a ellos. La primera sensación que le transmitió aquel rostro fue de calma, quietud, paciencia y dulzura. Era un rostro dulce, a pesar de los arañazos que surcaban toda su cara, desde el ojo derecho hasta la comisura del lado izquierdo del labio inferior. Su rostro era dulce igualmente, sus ojeras no afectaban ni tampoco su aspecto de cansado y apagado. El color miel de sus ojos entristecidos trajo paz al frió corazón de Sirius.

—¿De verdad queréis quedaros aquí? —preguntó el niño con incredulidad.

—Claro… —dijo Peter.

—¡Por mi genial! —exclamó el niño y Sirius pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían más vivaces. Era como si su entrada hubiera significado un cambio en aquel niño. Supuso que lo que le afectaba era la soledad en la que se encontraba antes de su llegada y a eso se debía la tristeza en sus ojos. Pero al saber que tendría compañía apareció en él un brote de esperanza y abandonó su pesadumbre.

—Soy James Potter, encantado —James le tendió la mano y se sentó a su lado.

—Yo soy Peter Pettigrew —Peter se quedó frente a James.

Sirius aun estaba de pie cuando los ojos de aquel niño se encontraron con los suyos.

—¡Oh, si! —exclamó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y volviendo en si—. Yo soy Sirius, Sirius Black —El niño de las cicatrices estrechó su mano mientras Sirius se sentaba frente a él.

El niño sonrió.

—Yo me llamo Remus Lupin, encantado.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

 **Remus Lupin**

No había podido desayunar a causa del nudo de nervios que tenía en el estómago. Estaba aterrado y apenas habló durante el camino a la estación. Sus padres hicieron todo lo posible por animarle, pero en el fondo, Remus sabía que ellos estaban tan asustados como lo estaba él.

Cuando Dumbledore apareció unos meses atrás diciendo que Remus podría ir a Hogwarts, no pudieron creerlo. Sus padres ya habían aceptado que no podría asistir a la escuela de magia dada su condición. A Remus nunca le habían hablado demasiado de Hogwarts a partir del ataque de Greyback, pues ya sabían que sería imposible que el joven Remus pudiera formar parte de la escuela. Y por eso, los meses previos a su onceavo cumpleaños, no sufrió los nervios de la llegada de la carta. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta y tras ella encontraron la figura del hombre de larga barba blanca, su sorpresa fue el mayor regalo que podían recibir. Dumbledore afirmó que él mismo se ocuparía de las transformaciones mensuales de Lupin, él mismo iba a encargarse de que no sufriera ningún daño y que nadie se enterara de la naturaleza de su condición. Albus afirmó que no podría prescindir de Remus, la escuela de magia necesitaba brujos como él.

Y ahora, aquí estaba. En un tren con destino a Londres, Remus ponía rumbo al mejor lugar del mundo. Pues a raíz de la visita de Dumbledora, su padre empezó a hablarle de Hogwarts y de todas las grandes aventuras que le esperaban allí. Pero Remus no tenía ganas de aventuras. No tenía ganas de diversión ni de juegos. Realmente, Remus no quería ir. Y no era porqué no quería aprender o estudiar magia, sino porqué sabía todo lo que su asistencia a la escuela conllevaría. En caso de que consiguiera hacer algún amigo, tendría que estar constantemente mintiéndole sobre sus misteriosas desapariciones mensuales. Tendría que fingir ser feliz cuando en realidad se sentía la persona más desdichada sobre la faz de la tierra.

Apretó las manos con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Su madre le miraba preocupada desde el asiento de delante. El vagón de clase baja con destino a Londres había sido un esfuerzo económico muy grande para los padres de Remus. Aquel era el único transporte que podrían costearse y el chico no podía estar más agradecido por ello pues sus padres estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por él.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —preguntó su madre con el corazón en un puño. Se puede decir que estaba más nerviosa que su hijo.

Remus levantó la vista y miró a su madre.

Asintió.

—Ya sabes que los nervios no son buenos, Remus —le dijo.

—Hope, quieres dejarle… —intervino su padre—. La que estás nerviosa eres tú. ¿Por qué no te relajas? Aún queda mucho para llegar y vamos muy bien de tiempo.

Habían salido a las tres de la mañana para poder llegar a las once a la estación de King's Cross. Remus y sus padres vivían en Doncaster, en el condado de Yorkshiere del sur y habían tenido que coger un tren de Doncaster a Londres con una durada de siete horas aproximadamente.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco, Remus? —preguntó su madre unos minutos más tarde.

—Estoy bien, Mamá… No tengo sueño.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… —Remus intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa, pero fue demasiado sutil y frágil.

Y así era Remus, frágil. Aunque cada luna llena al transformarse se convirtiera en una bestia asesina con sed de sangre e instintos salvajes brutalmente descontrolados, en su interior, vivía un niño frágil con la autoestima por los suelos.

—¿Papá, cómo eran los chicos de tu casa? ¿Fueron simpáticos? —preguntó Remus.

Su padre sonrió.

—Sí, hijo… Lo fueron —contestó—. Dicen que los Ravenclaw siempre vamos a la nuestra y nos dejamos de tonterías. Pero te puedo asegurar que mis amigos y yo nos llevamos más de algún castigo por meternos en líos.

—¡Cosa que no tienes que hacer tu! —exclamó su madre alarmada—. Menudos consejos que le das…

—La diferencia es que Papá tenía amigos… Yo no tendré.

Esas palabras robaron el aliento a sus padres. Les dolió profundamente el saber que su hijo temía por su soledad en la escuela y ellos también lo temían. Sabían que podía pasar, siempre estaba esa posibilidad.

Remus no quería ir a Hogwarts y a la vez no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo que poder pisar aquel castillo. Pero tenía miedo, un miedo real que cegaba su alma haciendo que el propio miedo se antepusiera a sus deseos, a sus sueños. Remus quería ser Auror, el mejor Auror de todos los tiempo.

Una utopía, se decía.

—Remus, mírame —su padre hizo que levantará la vista de las manos y le mirara—. Tendrás tantos amigos como quieras tener. Pero no puedes ir con esa actitud. Tu vales mucho, hijo. Y el que no quiera ser tu amigo que no lo sea, hay muchos niños en Hogwarts y creeme cuando te digo que de esos muchos habrá un amigo para ti. Y no solo uno, si no más.

Remus alzó las cejas, dudando de las palabras de su padre.

—Cuando llegues, lo verás.

Remus se quedó dormido el resto del viaje y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya habían llegado a Londres. Estuvieron haciendo tiempo en la estación de King's Cross, pues habían llegado una hora antes de la hora de salida del Expresso a Hogwarts. Estuvieron en una cafetería muggle y esperaron hasta que el reloj tocará las once menos diez.

Su padre tiraba del baúl mientras él caminaba cogido de la mano de su madre. Cuando llegaron al andén 9 y ¾, Remus se soltó y la magia le hipnotizó. Caminó hacía a delante por la inercia propia de sus piernas, su cabeza estaba fuera de su cuerpo, viajando a través del ambiente y analizando todos los detalles de aquel lugar. El tres escarlata brillaba con fuerza y aquel color inundó sus sentidos y capturó su mente. Todo aquello era diferente a todo lo visto y sentido antes. Cientos de niños y niñas corrían de arriba a abajo cargados con baúles y jaulas, todos sonreían y todos eran felices. De alguna manera, Remus se contagió de aquella felicidad que inundaba el andén. Y pudo sentir en su interior las ganas de subir y embarcarse en el mayor viaje de su vida.

—¡Voy a subir ya! —exclamó con una prisa poco propia en él.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

—Quiero coger un compartimento —dijo Remus.

—Está bien… —su padre le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le hizo prometer que haría amigos. No hacía falta que se llevará bien con todo el mundo, pero si que era importante que tuviera un amigo, un buen amigo.

Su madre le abrazó con fuerza y le repasó al oído una lista de todas las cosas que llevaba, analizando con calma por si se había dejado algo.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo llevas todo? —preguntó su madre, que estaba hecha un matojo de nervios.

—Sí, Mamá… —Remus se pasó la mano por el bolsillo de la túnica y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía—. ¡El chocolate! No llevo chocolate… Se me ha olvidado en el tren…

Su padre le tendió una moneda dorada y le afirmó que con aquella moneda tendría bastante para comprarse más de una chocolatina en el carrito de golosinas del tren. Remus cerró con fuerza el puño alrededor de la moneda y sonrió a su padre.

Se dieron un último abrazo y Remus subió finalmente al tren.

Era demasiado pronto y todavía estaban los compartimentos vacíos. Solo algunos estaban llenos con aquellos alumnos de últimos cursos, que llegaban media hora antes para que nadie les quitara sus compartimentos de cada año. Remus caminó hasta el último vagón y antes de que pudiera subir todo el mundo, él ya tenía compartimento.

El pequeño cuadrado acogió a Remus a la perfección. Se sentó junto a la ventana y esperó a que el tren saliera de la estación. Desde allí pudo ver como llegaba más y más gente al andén, podía ver a sus padres y sus preocupados rostros, podía ver niños y niñas de caras alegres que subían al tren. Era abrumador y a la vez le inspiraba las ganas y la motivación necesaria para seguir con todo aquello. En un principio rechazó la idea de asistir a la escuela, pero con la insistencia de Dumbledore y sus padres, Remus aceptó.

El Expresso de Hogwarts se puso en marcha.

Pasó el rato y Remus notaba el traqueteó del tren sobre su frente. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el vibrante cristal mientras se encandilaba con las vistas de la ciudad que poco a poco iban dejando a atrás. El galeón en su mano pesaba, quería comprarse aquella chocolatina, pero tuvo demasiado miedo de salir al pasillo para investigar donde podría encontrar el lugar para comprarla. Su padre había mencionado un carrito, pero no mencionó mucho más y Remus sintió un miedo inhumano a salir de aquel compartimento que tan bien se había adaptado a él.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a tomar una decisión, alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a tres chicos parados frente a él. James, Peter y Sirius.

Los tres chicos se habían presentado y ahora estaban allí sentados con él. Aquel compartimento había dejado de ser solo suyo y había pasado a ser de _ellos_. Un compartimento para cuatro. Y aunque estaban siendo muy simpáticos con él, Remus no podía dejar de sentirse pequeño dentro de aquel ambiente. James Potter y Sirius Black eran dos almas vivaces llenas de energía que les hacían reír a Peter y a él. Y Remus se sentía pequeño pues aquellos dos chicos imponían una fuerza vivaz que él no tenía. Le explicaron que ellos también se acaban de conocer y las circunstancias en las que sus caminos se habían cruzado.

—En escaparme del vagón de los de primero me encontré con Peter mientras una tal Lily Evans le echaba bronca —explicaba James—. Después de que la echáramos de allí, estuvimos buscando un compartimento y entonces nos encontramos con…

—¡Con migo! —exclamó Sirius alzando los brazos.

—Con Sirius…Y de camino al último vagón nos encontramos con el carrito de dulces —dijo James—. Compramos un par de cosas y llegamos aquí. Fin de la aventura.

—¿Encontrasteis el carrito? —preguntó Remus.

James sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una bolsa llena de golosinas y caramelos. Luego Sirius sacó la tableta de chocolate de Honey Ducks y a Remus se le encendieron los ojos.

—¿Quieres?  
Remus miró a Sirius frente a él.

—Yo no me lo voy a comer todo, así que podemos compartilo —añadió el chico, tendiendo la tableta de chocolate hacía Remus—. ¡Vamos coge! —Remus cogió la tableta, abrió el sobre y cogió un par de onzas—. ¡Coge más! —dijo Sirius en ver el pequeño trozo que Remus había cogido. Este hizo caso y cogió dos onzas más—. Así mejor… Si quieres más avisame y te doy.

—¡Gracias!

—¡Ya sabemos que regalarte para tu cumpleaños, Remus! —Exclamó James—. Parece que hemos encontrado tu gran pasión secreta… ¿Eres de los que llevan siempre una tableta de chocolate en el bolsillo?

Todos rieron en Remus asentir.

—Poca broma con el chocolate —dijo Sirius incorporándose hacía adelante—. Según los muggles, el chocolate hace que nuestros cuerpos desprendan endorfinas que son las células que producimos al enamorarnos —Sirius miró a Remus, este le miró de vuelta—. Es decir, cuando estamos felices.

—¿Así que el chocolate provoca felicidad? —preguntó James.

—Ajá.

Remus se llevó a la boca un trozo de aquel chocolate que Sirius Black —uno de los niños que acababa de aparecer en su compartimento— le había ofrecido y los saboreó con calma. Saboreaba el chocolate mientras observaba con una sonrisa la escena. James y Sirius jugaban con uno de los caramelos que James había comprado y Peter no paraba de reírse. En ese momento Remus no supo si la felicidad que sentía en su corazón era por el chocolate o por el saber que a partir de ahora ya no se estaría solo nunca más.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el fic que he escrito para el reto** ''lo bueno viene de a cuatro''. **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que es lo único que realmente importa.**

 **Para cualquier cosa, preguntas o sugerencias, dejen un comentario y responderé encantada. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos, Lúhien.**


End file.
